Bloody Kisses
by DarkAngelKiller
Summary: Asuna ha sido criada por Krul Tepes como heredera al trono de la tercera progenitora, Asuna no sabe que sus padres fueron asesinados por vampiros, y tiene prohibido ir al mundo humano, sin embargo las reglas las rompe cuando conoce a los Hyakuya, y uno de ellos sera quien pondrá su mundo boca abajo. ¿De que forma? lee y descubre! Alerta: contiene YAOI MikaYuu
1. O N E

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"La lluvia caia de forma estruendosa en la calle de Shibuya,las personas corrían y abrían sus paraguas o corrían a las afueras de un negocio techado buscando refugios de la lluvia y así evitarse un resfriado o la molestia de tener la ropa terriblemente mojada./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Una mujer pelirrosa de ojos rubí carmesí caminaba tranquilamente con un vestido negro, sin paraguas y con ropa elegante y ligera ganando las miradas de las personas./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;""Esta loca se va a enfermar" cuchichearon algunos mirándola desdeñosos./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;""Debe ser una de esas que venden su compañía, tan bonita y esta de pu ..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"La mujer de aspecto delicado los observo de reojo indiferente, deseando torcer el cuello de quien decidió eso último, no fue hasta que los gritos llamaron su atención, el aroma a vampiro y sangre recientemente llegaron a sus fosas nasales, su curiosidad despertó por lo que siguió la dirección que el olor de la sangre fresca le indicaba hasta toparse con René Simm teniendo una cena bastante provechosa con una mujer de cabello corto castaño rojizo y una piel nivea, esta mientras perdía la vida iba desapareciendo su colorido color./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"—Aún no era la hora de casa, René Simm./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"René la ignoró y siguió en su tarea de alimentación del néctar rojizo de la mujer, Lacus en su tono burlón y aburrido dijo:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"- Vamos Krul, únete a nosotros .../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Krul Tepes miro a un feliz Lacus mordiendo a quien parecía ser el marido de la mujer, este hombre miro a Krul suplicante y antes de que Krul pudiese decir algo el hombre señalo a donde provenía un llanto infantil./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Krul quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer, se acercó ante la mirada de los dos vampiros notando el bulto rosa donde estaba una niña de un año, la pequeña era hermosa, una muñeca de porcelana, estaba abrigada completamente con un suéter tejido blanco con bordes rojos y un pantaloncito del mismo material./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;""Estos imbéciles mataron a sus padres ..." Tomaron Krul con ira tomando a la niña en brazos notando lo hermosa que era, de cabello abundante castaño con un tono naranja, unos hermosos ojos avellana que eran resaltados por lo níveo de su piel./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"La pequeña se calmó al sentir el frío contacto de los brazos de Krul, el mirlo a los ojos y sus miradas se conectaron, Krul quedo atrapada en los ojos avellana del bebé que reflejaba inocencia, y el bebé parecía concentrada en los ojos de Krul ./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Esos ojos le parecían familiares al igual que sus rasgos, su expresión llena de inocencia que te inspiraba ternura y querer protegerla hizo que decidiera no abandonarla a la suerte. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Una nueva decisión quirúrgica de su pecho, sabía que podría traerle consecuencias pero era la primera vez que un humano le hacia sentir tanto cariño/span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Normalmente no tenía ningún tipo de piedad con los humanos, pero esa bebé era la excepción. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"No percató que sus dos compañeros la llamaron desde hace unos minutos, cada vez un poco más preocupados por Krul, Lacus pudo notar una especie de brillo materno en los ojos carmesí de Krul./span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"-¿Krul? —La llamo por última vez el moreno, sacándola por fin de su ensimismamiento, Krul acurruco al bebé en su pecho y el sonrió al verla acomodarse antes de ponerse serio y mirar a los chicos, con la niña en brazos camino seguido de sus compañeros que seguían mirándola interrogantes./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"—Lo que vieron solo ustedes lo sabrán, si dicen algo sin duda en degollarlos y darle el corazón a mi mascota./span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"René y Lacus se miraron disimuladamente, con algo de miedo volvieron su vista a Krul que arrullaba al bebé sin detener su elegante andar./span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"¿En que piensas Krul? /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"—Inquirio Lacus con algo de miedo, a veces Krul podría tener las ideas más locas que los metros en problemas./span/span/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Krul no les contestó, iba demasiado ensimismada con la pequeña criatura que estaba cómodamente durmiendo./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;""A partir de ahora yo te protegeré ... Asuna. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;""No dejaré que nadie te haga daño mientras estes conmigo"./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Días después, La ciudad de Sanguinem celebró la llegada de la primera hija de la tercera progenitora, Asuna Tepes. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Quien fue recibida con gran euforia por ser la primera niña vampiro en nacer./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Pero había muchas incógnitas como del por que a Krul jamás se le vio su embarazo o por la niña tenía los ojos castaños en vez de carmesí./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Krul nunca contestó el por qué, los rumores crecieron, que tal vez la niña era una hibrida de humano - vampiro. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; vertical-align: inherit;"Solamente tres vampiros sabían la respuesta./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"hola! he desaparecido mucho tiempo en esta plataforma y no tengo perdón :s pero en fin, les traigo esta nueva historia que es un crossover de SAO X OWARI NO SERAPH, y si, habra yaoi y mucho KiriAsu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"espero les guste!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;"besos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" /p 


	2. T W O

**aclaraciones:**

Mikaela: 13 años

Yuu: 13 años

Asuna: 11 años

Kazuto: 12 años

11 años después...

El frió reinaba haciéndola mantenerse bien abrigada en su trajecito blanco con bordes rojos, era invierno a vísperas de Navidad y una jovencita de cabello largo castaño claro había ido al mundo humano al que le tenia su madre prohibido ir, en búsqueda de un regalo que darle a su madre por las fiestas navideñas que su tío Lacus le había contado.

Sin embargo, al llegar al mundo humano algo había pasado; estaba totalmente desierto salvo los cadáveres de humanos que estaban regados en cualquier lado al que la niña mirara. esa terrible visión la asusto enormemente, a pesar de saber que era ella en realidad la asusto enormemente ver tanta sangre en un solo espacio.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- murmuro la pequeña antes de huir de ese lugar buscando una mínima señal de vida. pero nada, los ojos castaños de la niña solo miraban cadáveres de humanos por doquier e incluso diviso a unos vampiros tomando la sangre de las personas que aun vivían.

En eso noto una humilde morada algo dañada por los ataques de los vampiros, donde ahí vio a unos niños meterse y cerrar silenciosamente la puerta. Asuna se dirigió a ese lugar deseosa por saber que había ocurrido en la ciudad y a la vez con una punzada de inseguridad, en Sanguínem nunca había convivido con niños de su edad, así que no sabia como comportarse con unos niños humanos.

Al llegar a la puerta, extendió su pequeño puño inhalando hondo antes de tocar la puerta, donde fue recibida por un chico unos años mayor que ella de cabello rubio y ojos azules que cambio su mirada atemorizada por una amable.

-H-Hola- dijo Asuna tímidamente y en cierta forma tomando algo de confianza por la mirada amable del rubio que no tendría mas que unos 12 o 13 años.

-¡Hola pequeña! -saludo el otro de forma amistosa-Es muy peligroso que andes ahí afuera, entra.- se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar, Asuna tímidamente entro y observo el sombrío y poco colorido lugar.

El niño rubio la abrazo amigable sobresaltándola por el confianzudo acto:-¿Como te llamas pequeña?

-Me llamo Asuna, Asuna Tepes-respondió la pequeña en voz baja aunque lo suficientemente alta para que el rubio la escuchara.

-Oh Asuna-chan, mi nombre es Mikaela Hyakuya. Ven, te quiero presentar a mi familia.-Asuna lo miro interrogante-¡chicos vengan! ¡hay alguien que deben conocer!

Siete niños aparecieron a donde el niño rubio y la pequeña castaña estaban, al notar a la nueva niña con el rubio, no pudieron evitar analizarla con la mirada a tal grado que la castaña clara se removiera incomoda en su lugar.

-Chicos, ella es Asuna Tepes.-Asuna hizo una reverencia elegante algo sonrojada por tener todas las miradas puestas en ella, sin embargo hubo dos miradas penetrantes que la ponían nerviosa, sus ojos castaños toparon unos verdes esmeralda que la miraban analíticamente cosa que la puso aun mas nerviosa, al desviar su mirada se topo con una grisácea, mas penetrante que la primera pero a diferencia del oji verde este se veia mas cálida, al ver al niño poseedor de estos ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Un gusto conocerles- habló timidamente Asuna.

Una niña alta de cabello largo castaño y trenzado a un ladito con ojos del mismo color, paso frente a ella sonriendole amigable.

-Bienvenida Asuna-chan, mi nombre es Akane. ¡Espero seamos buenas amigas!-la castaña mayor la abrazo ruborizando más a la timida niña.

-U-un gusto Akane-san

Uno a uno, se fueron presentando, A Asuna le agradaron todos pues era la primera vez qué la castaña convivia con chicos de su edad, y no los progenitores a los que tanto temía.  
Los unicos vampiros a los que no temía era a Lestat, y a su madre.  
A los demás les temía, la llegaban a oler y uno de ellos tuvo que ser ejecutado por su madre pelirosa ya que este queria matarla alegando que su sangre no era de vampiro si no humana.

-Eh Yuu-chan, Kazuto-san. ¿No van a saludar a la pequeña Asuna?-les dijo Mika sosteniendo a Asuna de los hombros

Ambos tenían mala cara, Asuna no sabía porque, ni siquiera supo del porque de la hostilidad al presentarse.

-Yuuichirou Hyakuya.-hablo cortante el de ojos verdes.

-Kazuto Kiri... Hyakuya- contesto el de ojos grises, pero a diferencia del otro pelinegro este se escuchaba menos arisco y un poco más cálido.

-Hey, Asuna-chan, ¿y si te quedas toda la noche?, Así conoceremos de ti.-le dijo Akane sonriendo.

-P-pero- Asuna dudo, si les decía que era una niña vampiro y que su madre armaria una guerra enorme entre los pocos humanos contra vampiros por su ausencia,seguro le temerian.

-¡Anda, Asuna-chan!-dijo Taichi, el mas pequeño de todos con una carita de cachorrito mojado y tomándola de la mano.

-¡Será genial tener una nueva hermana!-Exclamó Fumie alegremente

Asuna suspiro, orando porque nada malo pasara y que su madre pensara que estaba con su despistada niñera Lizbeth.

Krul tenia una venita hinchada en su sien. La elegante progenitora buscaba por todos lados a su queridisima y escurridiza hija de cabellos castaños.

Tratando de ocultar su ansiedad por la ausencia de su hija, se asomo a la sección especial de Sanguinem donde su "ganado" humano se encontraba.

-"ni rastros de Asuna-" pensó asustada.-" debo transformarla ya si no quiero que la maten"

¿Porque el apuro de Krul al encontrar a su hija adoptiva?

_**»Flashback»**_

En una sala oscura se encontraban reunidos los progenitores de una de las especies mas temidas del mundo, Krul sentada elegantemente tenia un tic nervioso ya que el tema de hoy era su propia hija: Asuna

-Y dime, Krul-sama-hablo Ferid Bathory con burla- ¿Quién es el padre de Asuna?

Oh maldito afeminado y metiche.

Si las miradas mataran, Ferid ya estaría retorciendose como gusano en el piso por sacar el tema del padre de su hija.

-Muerto.- respondió Krul indiferente no demostrando la molestia que le causo la pregunta del vampiro metiche.

Los demás progenitores permanecían callados, la verdad igual a ellos se les hacia sospechoso que Krul jamas hiciera público su embarazo, que jamás se le notara y del porque..

-¡Oh! Me imagino que el padre de Asuna-chan debe ser humano, por algo sus ojos son cafés.

Krul ensancho sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula con enojo, Ferid sonrió burlón, amaba tanto hacerla enojar, era la única forma en que la pelirosa le daba atención.

Para mala suerte de Krul, los demás notaron su gesto de molestia, por lo que se miraron enigmáticamente.

-No se permite que haya hibridos de vampiro en Sanguínem- hablo Lestat, un vampiro que parecía niño con el cabello bicolor a plata con vino.

-Esa sangre humana deberá ser eliminada -intervino otro vampiro con sombrero alto, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era Marilyn Manson.

Krul mostró horror en sus ojos, transformar a Asuna implicaría hacerla sufrir durante la transformación. Significaría apagar la luz esos ojos castaños chocolate para cambiar a un espeluznante rojo.

Pero si no lo hacia...

-Tendrás que hacerlo Krul- dijo Crowley en voz baja-; O eso, o que Asuna-chan muera.

Krul se levanto estrepitosamente del asiento y salió de la sala sin más. Tendría que hacer sufrir a su hija adoptiva, todo con tal de no verla morir.

\- No me odies por lo que haré, Asuna- murmuro Krul con tristeza disponiéndose a buscarla.

»Fin Flashback »

Decidió salir de Sanguinem a buscar a su hija, debía darse prisa si no quería que a Asuna la confundieran con humana y fuera ganado.  
Poco probable ya que Asuna para ojos de todos, es su hija.

Se encontró a Lizbeth, la nana de Asuna buscando a su escurridiza hija.  
Lizbeth le hizo una reverencia educada.

-¿La encontró Krul-sama?-Inquirió la castaña.

-No esta en Sanguínem- dijo indiferente ocultando la terrible preocupación que sentía por su hija-; debió ir a la ciudad de los humanos. Andando.-Krul hecho a correr en dirección de la ciudad de los humanos.

Lizbeth solo la siguió, sin decir nada. Asuna era su prioridad y después de todo le tomo cariño a la pequeña humana.

Ambas vampiras llegaron a Tokio, para su mala suerte había varios vampiros apresando a los humanos. Otros sacaban a unos niños de un orfanato "Hyakuya".

Para el horror de Lizbeth y Krul, Asuna iba aferrada a un rubio y a un moreno de ojos grises mientras René decia en tono aburrido: "suelten a la princesa"

-¡NO LES HAGAN NADA! -chillo Asuna desesperada tomando con sus fuerzas las manos de otro vampiro que sostenía a Kazuto, vampiro al cual le valió que sea la hija de la progenitora pelirosada y la aventó contra unas rocas dejandola inconsiente y con una herida alarmante en su cabeza.

-¡Asuna-chan!-grito Mikaela horrorizado, Kazuto solo ensancho sus ojos asustado.

Krul enfureció y Lizbeth no pudo hacer más que auxiliar a su joven ama.

-Llevate a mi hija. -Habló la vampira enfadada- y ustedes no les hagan nada a los niños. Llevenselos pero no los toquen.- Krul decidió conservarlos después de todo son amigos de su hija.

El vampiro que lanzó a su hija, la miro temeroso, no pensó que su señora estaría ahí y ni siquiera habia reconocido a la princesa Asuna con tanta esencia humana.

-Krul-sama...yo..

-MISERABLE - rugio Krul lanzándose a él y arrancandole la cabeza de golpe manchandose un poco de sangre.

Lacus, Rene, Lizbeth y los niños Hyakuya miraron sorprendidos a Krul, pero más los niños, los vampiros sabian que si osaban tocar o lastimar a Asuna era la muerte segura para ellos.

**CONTINUARA...**

**espero que les guste! **


	3. T H R E E

Para Krul estar preocupada era tan poco a comparación de lo que sentía en estos momentos al ver a su hija aun humana luchando entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de un vampiro inepto -del cual ya se encargo de ejecutar en público-

Su hija estaba recostada mientras era curada por su doctor de confianza, Krul temía que algo le pasara a Asuna ya que el espadazo fue mas profundo y al parecer toco costilla.

Con ella se encontraba Kazuto y Mika con la preocupación en sus ojos, Kazuto más que nada se veia afligido y no despegaba su vista de la hermosa niña de cabellos castaños claros, ansiando mas que nada que despierte.

Krul no era tonta, ese muchachito empezaba a despertar sentimientos por su hija y le alegraba, si. Asi tenia un aliado -esperaba- que le ayudara a proteger a su frágil niña. ¿él otro niño? La veía como una hermana menor, y viendolo bien, el rubio parecía todo un digno hijo suyo también. Quizá lo adoptaria más adelante.

-Hice todo lo que pude- habló el doctor limpiandose con un paño el sudor humano despues de haber cosido la herida-; dejenla descansar, despertará en unas horas y hagan que repose bastante.

-Gracias doctor - dijo Krul fríamente acompañándolo a la puerta después de que este haya guardado sus instrumentos quirúrgicos.

-¿estará bien Asuna-chan? -pregunto el rubio preocupado acariciando la frente de la pequeña, Kazuto miro esa mano con ganas de morderla.

Krul le sonrio secamente-; es mi hija, obviamente se recuperará. - La pelirosa salio hechandole una última mirada a la niña y a los niños.

Todos ellos tenían un serafín del fin en su interior, por ende para cualquier vampiro eran intocables más que para beber su sangre, sin embargo si estos eran importantes para Asuna, tendria que hacerlos más intocables.

En especial aquel pelilavanda que ya había hechado un ojo a los niños, y no se detendría hasta usarlos para su propio beneficio.

Mientras tanto Asuna se despertaba de su letargo con una inquietante irritabilidad en su pecho, lo primero que vieron sus ojos, fueron a sus amigos con un semblante preocupado, todos salvo uno quien lejos de mirarla preocupado la miraba con ira, con odio...

-Yo...

-¡Qué alegría que estes bien Asuna-chan !- grito Mika alegremente abrazandola, los demás niños se unieron al instante al abrazo- ; Nos tenias preocupados.

-que susto nos diste Asuna- le sonrio Kazuto dandole una sonrisa calida y revolviendo su cabello sonrojandola adorablemente.

-Perdonenme... No lo vi venir- dijo Asuna apenada.

-¡No digas mentiras!-grito Yuu golpeando la pared mirandola con furia-¡Si eres una de ellos! ¡Una vampira asquerosa! ¡Y solo los atrajiste para que seamos su ganado!

Los ojos castaños de Asuna se aguaron, los demás niños estaban asustados, Mika y Kazuto fruncieron el ceño al ver las lágrimas de la castaña bajar por sus mejillas.

-¡Solo fuiste una falsa!-azuzo Yuu acercandose a ella en un gesto retador.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - Grito Asuna limpiandose las lágrimas con furia- Yo nunca creí que mi especie mandara a capturar a la suya...

-Eres una...

-Basta ya, Yuu- gruño Kazuto com coraje - Asuna no hizo nada, además aquí estaremos con Asuna y ella no dejara que nos pase nada. ¿Verdad Asuna?

-Lo juro... Los cuidare porque ustedes son mis amigos.- Dijo Asuna con determinación ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Y Asuna cumplió su promesa, los niños estuvieron en buenas condiciones siempre, comida, ropa y ella siempre pasaba las tardes con sus amigos. Krul siempre se aseguraba que Ferid se alejará tanto de su hija como de los amigos de ella, sin embargo Mika tenía algo escondido y era que...

-Hey Mika-kun, ¿Quieres golosinas extras? - Dijo Ferid viendo al rubio, frente a una tienda de dulces mirando una canasta grande con forma de gato negro cuyos ojos verdes le recordaban a su querido mejor amigo.

-Pero ya no tengo dinero... -Gimio Mika con un puchero.

Ferid sonrio mientras se relamia los labios.

-Si me das de tu sangre, todos los dulces y todo lo que quieras serán para ti y tu familia.

Mika ensancho sus ojos, Asuna y Krul le daban a su familia y a él todo lo que necesitaban, pero siempre era a escondidas y habia veces que era escaso por ello...

Si debía de hacer un sacrificio por su familia, lo haría con tal de su bien.

-Acepto.

Yuu iba caminando por las calles cercanas a donde se ubicaba su pequeño hogar en Sanguínem, fue entonces cuando vio a Mika a unos pasos delante de él. El rubio tenia una expresión de cansancio y apenas se podia sostener de pie.

-¡MIKA! - Exclamo Yuuichirou que asustado fue a el rubio para que este antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del peli negro, le sonriera y le diera una canasta de gatito negro con dulces.-Tonto... No tenías que molestarte en conseguirme un regalo...-Yuu abrazo al rubio con una sonrisa tierna, aunque preocupada puesto que le había notado a su amigo dos marcas de medialuna en su cuello.

-"Mika...no estarás haciendo lo que creo... ¿O sí baka?"- su mirada reflejo no solamente preocupación por el rubio, si no molestia. Ya arreglaria cuentas con Mika.

En eso iba pasando Asuna acompañada de Kazuto, esos dos últimamente andaban bastante amistosos, se podría decir que Kazuto era como la sombra de Asuna, algo bastante curioso ya que Mika era el segundo en querer estar con la niña, para la mala suerte del de ojos esmeralda que hervia de coraje, esa niña chupasangre le quitaria a su amigo.

-¡Yuu!- grito Kazuto preocupado acercandose rápidamente a los niños seguido de una muy preocupada Asuna-; ¡¿que le paso a Mika?!

Yuu quito su mirada preocupada del rostro de su amigo para posarla sobre el otro pelinegro, sin embargo al ver a la niña castaña fruncio el ceño con molestia y apreto su molestia con ira.

-¡Pasa que los chupasangre le estan arrebatando su vida! ¡Y lo peor es que estas con uno de ellos! -Le recrimina con odio mirando con asco a Asuna quien solo agacho la cabeza.

Kazuto notando eso, gruño y empujo a Yuu.

\- ¡No mires asi a Asuna, Yuuichirou! Ella no es la culpable de lo que le haya pasado a Mika. -Se acerco para tomar los hombros del rubio, Asuna se quedo callada, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los varones- Yuu, ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación, Asuna necesito que vayas por medicina para curarlo.

Asuna asintió y fue de inmediato a conseguir lo que su amigo le pidió.

-¿Y a ti quien te nombro jefe?- protesto Yuu.

\- Deja de rezongar, ves que Mika esta mal y te pones de diva. -Con ayuda de Yuu lo llevaron de regreso a la pequeña casita que se les había sido asignado.

Mientras Kazuto esperaba a Asuna, Yuu cuidaba de Mika. Los niños Hyakuya estaban jugando en la habitación y Akane preparaba la cena para todos.

Kazuto miro a Yuu, notando como este acariciaba el cabello rubio de su amigo con bastante cariño.  
¿Acaso será posible?

No, debía estar equivocado. Entre Yuu y Mika quizá no habria nada, no solo por el simple hecho de ser "familia" si no por ser varones ambos.

-"Aunque no estaria mal que ambos fueran pareja, son muy unidos-" pensó Kazuto desviando la mirada con una sonrisa burlona, ya molestaria al ojiverde con eso.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Sé que son muy cortos y sinceramente pues me siento muy baja de inspiración. aun así espero que les guste.**

besos.


End file.
